Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/4
Archives: *Talk 1 Improve Help me improve the wiki --三五六五五六 PS. I'm NOT from China 07:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) OK, anything specific? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) CP Wiki Newspaper Why don't I make a monthly ''CPW newspaper? - 121penguin99 18:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I will. I have been thinking about doing this for a while. But wait some time and then I'll get started. I need to plan for it.-- Barkjon 18:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Shall I just create the page with the words "Under Construction.." for now? - 121penguin99 Ya...make a page called: Club Penguin Wiki:Current Newsletter. ok?-- Barkjon 18:35, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sounds good [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:26, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Check out Club Penguin Wiki:Newspaper Directory - 121penguin99 18:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) This makes the wiki looks unofficial --356 man talk 06:55, 6 September 2008 (UTC) update i am super24daisy am restoring the pic of the day so listen i need admin help with this i might need *User:Barkjon *User:Yowuza *User:Dancing Penguin *User:TurtleShroom *User:Freeloh *User:Happyface414 * [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] (I had to add myself) and also admins pick the photo non admin IPs and admins take photos please help me on my mission to restore this and make new things for this wiki cmon we can make a * fourm * new better ACPW * more CPWS for other countries * better pages * more info * people to help make new users my bro cant make an account * a neopets an webkinz ACPWTA so if we all pitch in we can do ths people so whos with me User:Super24daisy * got a forum, already, I'll link when I find it. Click. * It's pretty good as is. The CPWTA is already good. * Duh * Understood * I'll pitch in * '''CP'WTA. Not NP or WK. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) with User:Super24daisy * [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] *-- Agentgenius 12:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) against neutral Riddle I forgot to put it on because I was getting ready for school.It WAS AWESOME AT SCHOOL!5TH GRADE ROCKS!Never mind.Here it is:How much dirt is in a hole that is 1 foot deep,1 foot across,and 2 feet around the top?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Announcements Your not allowed to add to the announcement bit if our not an administrator, and I would like to add an announcement : ---- * 121penguin99 and Barkjon have started the official ''CPW newspaper. See Club Penguin Wiki:Newspaper Directory. ---- And, also : ---- * Help out 121penguin99 at the Risk Wiki! (http://risk.wikia.com) You haven't edited there... --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:59, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! Cool!You actually made my picture the picture of the day?I'm honored.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) All right... Who deleted the Main Page!? Pinguey 00:57, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks, CatherineMunro! Pinguey 01:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Sled race Who wants to race me at the mountain? I'm on grizzly. After the race we can go get a pizza. I will pay. See you there!--005tk 13:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) 83 37 not 51 35 Now there is 83 funny pics and 37 cheats and glitches not 51 and 35 Video of the day Do you guys think that Clubpenguin wiki should have a Video of the day. U can also put funny stuff about clubpenguin. japol1 21 September 2008, 23:29 Nope--Aqua Jet 10:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) No, we can't upload them, but really, no. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 10:24, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Not loading The title really explains my problem. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Huh? Do you mean the Main Page can't load? That's my problem.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) It started loading again a few minutes after i put that. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:50, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Right now September 27 2008. It won't load again! Barnacles!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) We need to make it shorter. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, every time I click Wiki.png it just refreshes the page, it doesn't go to the main page like before. Also the main Page link on the sidebar doesn't do anything... -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 10:12, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Also, the archive nasespace seems to've died off. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I've asked about this on Central Wikia. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I already e-mailed a Wikia Staff yesterday about not loading and stuff yesterday.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 10:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi there. We are currently looking into the problem. In the mean time, I've copied the mainpage's text to Club Penguin Wiki2, and adjusted the setting to make that the main page. I've also redirected Talk:Club Penguin Wiki2 to here, so people are not lost. I'll let you know as soon as we find something out. --Uberfuzzy 11:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Wow! Thanks!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :k, all better --Uberfuzzy 17:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for fixing the Main Page Uberfuzzy! :)--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:43, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Doesn't work again... --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:41, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Mammoth Hello everybody! I'm on Mammoth now. How about you people meet me on top of the mountain. See you there!--005tk 18:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Help How do you play the spin game at the Dock?I can't figure it out.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) help is here its me so come and see lol cant figure out who i am if i didnt make it lol hahahahahahaha Cp search Hey people, It's 005tk. Grab your camera and log on to Mammoth. Club Penguin Wiki is going to have a search. We are going to discover something big tonight. I can feel it. We will start at the the top of the mountain. See you all there!(I hope)--005tk 00:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) The wiki's puffle-haunted! How come there's 5 puffle pictures on the sidebar... 121penguin99 11:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I have a solution to your problem: 1. Try clearing your cache. 2. If that does not work, I don't know what to do. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 11:41, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin. Club Penguin can't load! I don't know why...--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ATTENION EVERYBODY, THE ACP IS IN THE DOJO ON MAMOTH! WE NEED TO HURRY!--005tk 17:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Meh... Mammoth is full... always is. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:06, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Change The Gold Helmet is from ONE year ago, February 2007. Can somebody please change it? Pinguey 18:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Err... Please? I know it's from one year, I was there. Pinguey2 00:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Woo! Yay!Congrats to me!You are looking at the worlds youngest track competitor in the Olympics!I joined cross country!Last week was one of my meets!I finished 56 out of 85 people!Tomorrow is another meet.Wish me luck!(P.S.How is everyone?Please tell me what's been happening!)--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:34, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Just a little annoucment... Unless someone unbans Agentgenius, I am quitting. --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 20:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, scrap that. I won't quit. But I will continue to work to bring back Agentgenius. I'd like to thank everyone who has been very kind to me in the last few days. Whether it was giving me some sort of award or pleading with me to stay, it was great. But I give speacial thanks to TurtleShroom. You may have banned Agentgenius, but you put me on the Wall of Fame. Thank you. --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 07:20, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Why was he banned? [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:48, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I think he gives TurtleShroom an unaward --Sonicspine31 TALK 2 ME! 12:19, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :It says why he was banned on his page. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Yes, FOR GIVING TURTLESHROOM AN UNAWARD!!!--Agentgenius New Logo Like a bazillion years ago, I made a logo if a wiki puffle. I look back and saw it was in jpp., so I made a different, cooler one and .png. Here it is.--[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 02:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe....? Hello everyone.It's me,Arre 320.I have been thinking about quitting lately.I'm very busy,I'm sick,my BFFs are fighting,the list goes on and on.So,here,I will make a list of who wants me to stay or go.I mean come on,my life is starting to crumble.Give me '''1' good reason for me to quit or not.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:47, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking...this is SO not a good idea!What the barnacles was I thinking!Leaving all you guys,being alone in life..IT'S TO SAD!So guys,I'm staying.I guessed I was really mad that SOMEONE tripped me at the qualifying race and got 73rd place out of 80 people!Grrrr.....well never mind.HAPPY BIRTHDAY,CP!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) At least your not quitting. Maybe just say to the admins(like me) that your super trouper busy that you can't edit. Or something, anyways check out my new signature! - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 03:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC) YES!! I,Arre 320,have an announcement.Today,on this 18th of October,in the year 2008,got a 6 month membership!I also have bought(drumroll,plese)THE GOLD VIKING HELMET!!!!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 04:07, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Add the announcement Teesam will no longer login but using IP starting with 125.25.x.x -- 14:20, 16 October 2008 (UTC) woooooooo im going to the arty ill deffanetly bring pics Crazey4wwe 02:36, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Well.. What's wrong with the main page?It shows the August penguin of the month.I don't get it.(I'm thinking of a rollback but I'm not sure.)--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:51, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Vaughan Mills Award Hello, If anyone takes at least 3 pictures for this wiki the person will get a Limited Edition Vaughan Mills Award. I am doing this because i want this wiki to because cool awesome and things that will make this the best wiki ever. Boidoh 00:26, 25 October 2008 (UTC)Boidoh Logo I liked the old logo better. No offence. -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! }}}}}| valign="top" }| — }}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}} |} 20:48, 30 October 2008 (UTC) 12 Month Membership I, Pingu Penguin, on 30th October 2008, got a 12 Month Membership! Being a member is so cool! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! }}}}}| valign="top" }| — }}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }}}} |} 09:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC) poll I can't vote!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 16:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Neither can I. It's a bug they need to fix. Let's leave it up to other people, then. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 16:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Go to Forum:Logo! to vote... DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 16:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Idea Hey here's an idea.Why don't we have a "fact of the day" thing on the wiki? We can put on facts of club penguin,or the wiki.Flameboy875 02:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) That sounds cool. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 04:07, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yup. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Good idea.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:28, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Wikia the Penguin On Server:Half Pipe at the Cove, I found this penguin, who is named Wikia. Here's a picture of Wikia: . That is a cool penguin, which he/she is a member penguin. That is a pretty cool penguin, don't you think? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'''Sk8rbluscat]]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust. ' 01:20, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Announcement for Main Page I have created the Spongebob Fan Wiki!Needs lots of help!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 06:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Excuse me... Arre 320, You are not an administrator on Club Penguin Wiki, you are not allowed to edit the announcement section. I am sorry for the inconvienence. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 02:13, 10 November 2008 (UTC) It clearly says this: '''This section is only allowed to be edited by administrators. If you wish to discuss any announcements, go to the talk page for this page. And please, don't make trivial announcements!' --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 02:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) You need to be a Sysop or a higher power to edit the Announcement section. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat'']] TALK 2 ME! 02:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC)